Namikazecest
by danyela49
Summary: Coleção de Oneshot Namikazecest. A.U. Shota, Yaoi, Lemon, Não gosta não le.
1. Daisuke Otochan

Todos estavam sentados em um círculo, uma fogueira estava acesa com pedras em volta para impedir que o fogo não avançasse, a noite estava fria, alguns espetavam marshmallow e estendiam para o fogo esperando que o resto se ajeitasse.

Para Naruto aquilo tudo era uma chatice. Ainda mais quando poderia estar em casa dormindo em vez de estar sentado em frente a uma fogueira bem ao lado de Uchiha Sasuke esperando pessoas desorganizadas se organizarem, mas Kakashi o arrastou para lá dizendo "Você terá uma surpresa".

Sasuke foi vencido por Naruto, ficou preso em Konoha por alguns anos fazendo um tratamento para acabar com aquela loucura que estava o consumido, estava totalmente recuperado e ; para a surpresa de todos; agora Uchiha Sasuke sorria, não como uma criança, mas sorria mais do que antes, obviamente com o sorriso Uchiha de "sou-o-melhor".

- Hei Naruto, o que você acha que é? – Sasuke perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

- Com certeza uma história e um engraçadinho tentando assustar todo mundo.

- Sempre é assim. –Neji que estava do outro lado de Naruto comentou com uma cara de "Você-está-me-entediando".

Kakashi apareceu em frente a fogueira junto com Yamato, todos ficaram quietos, o copy ninja se sentou ao lado de Iruka dando uma mordida no marshmallow do Iruka que olhou feio para Kakashi.

- Hoje vou contar uma história para todos você. –Yamato mal começou e a maioria das pessoas gritaram "ee" poucos ficaram quietos.- Alguém já ouviu falar de Namikaze Minato?

Todos ficaram em silêncio, apenas Naruto e Sasuke levantaram as mãos.

- Namikaze Minato, Quarto Hokage... – Naruto começou mais logo foi interrompido por Sasuke.

- Pai do Naruto.

- Bem, ambos estão certos, vou lhes contar uma história sobre o Quarto Hokage, o nome dele era Namikaze Minato. –Yamato fez uma cadeira de madeira e se sentou de frente para todos.- Todos aqui já estudaram ou já ouviram falar sobre o ataque da Kyuubi, todos sabem que ele lutou contra a Kyuubi que na verdade estava sendo controlada por Uchiha Madara. E depois selou a Kyuubi no seu próprio filho, Naruto.

Todos assentiram, Gaara que estava apenas fazendo uma visita assistia a história um pouco afastado de Naruto, porém olhando o loiro fixamente.

- Bem, fica mais fácil de contar a história então...

Yamato começou a contar, todos ficaram quietos prestando atenção, a voz de Yamato e o barulho do fogo eram as únicas coisas que se ouviam, as imagens da história que Yamato contava dançavam nas mentes de cada um, cada um imaginando de seu jeito.

"Para mim isso não é uma surpresa, é normal as pessoas de Konoha se reunirem para contar as histórias dos grandes feitos do Quarto Hokage." - Naruto pensou olhando para o fogo, sentia o sono querendo fechar os seus olhos.- "Já está no final da história, mais um pouco vou para casa."

- Naruto, você vai mesmo continuar aqui ouvindo essa história? –Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido do loiro com seu tom de desinteressado.

- Você está interessado, se não estivesse não perguntaria. Está tudo bem, em konoha os aldeões e alguns shinobis se reuniam para contar histórias sobre os grandes feitos do Quarto Hokage, nunca me importei, depois dessa história vou para casa porque estou com sono. Mas não tem nada mais comum do que essas histórias, só que essa é mais completa. –Naruto sussurrou de volta, observou mais um tempo Yamato e sentindo que estava com muito sono sorriu maleficamente. - Sasuke, Neji, preciso da ajuda de vocês. –o loiro sussurrou para os dois amigos.

---

O apartamento estava completamente vazio, escuro e devidamente arrumado. Nada fora do lugar, o silêncio reinava até o barulho de uma chave de metal se virar dentro da fechadura se fazer presente, a porta se destrancou e Naruto entrou logo fechando e trancando a porta. Naruto foi direto para o banheiro tirando as roupas e entrou debaixo do chuveiro deixando a água quente acariciar seu corpo.

- Nada fora do comum...

Naruto terminou de se lavar e colocou um pijama para dormir, se deitou em sua cama e deixou que o sono tomasse conta de sua mente.

---

O loiro acordou se sentindo mais cansado do que nunca, ouviu duas vozes, uma masculina e uma feminina conversando, entendeu apenas pouco sobre o que eles falavam.

- Olha Mi-chan! Ele está acordando,que kawaii que ele é!

As vozes estavam se tornando nítidas e Naruto subitamente levantou olhando onde estava, estava no meio de floresta, o Quarto Hokage e uma ruiva o observavam.

- Nada demais... Espera!

Naruto quase engasgou observando o homem loiro a sua frente.

- Oi, eu sou Kushina, e esse loiro babão é Minato, quem é você?

Naruto suspirou algumas vezes. Organizou a mente e resolveu mentir.

"Falar que eu sou de algum futuro distante ou de um universo alternativo deles não é prudente." – pensou o loiro - Eu sou Naruke. "De onde tirei esse nome?" Sou apenas um viajante, fui atacado e fiquei inconsciente.

- Estranho, você não tem nenhum machucado. – Minato comentou observando com um ponto de interrogação em cima de sua cabeça.

- Meus machucados desaparecem em apenas algumas horas. É uma linhagem sanguínea.

- Kengenkai... nunca vi alguma assim. – Quem comentou dessa vez foi Kushina.

-Bem... melhor vir conosco.

Naruto se levantou, Minato e Kushina caminhavam à frente como se mostrassem o caminho para o garoto, que tentava ao máximo fingir que desconhecia completamente o caminho, e, pelo que pareceu, Naruto foi bem convincente, pois nem Minato nem Kushina pareceram perceber.

-E então Naruke, de onde você vem? -Minato perguntou com um sorriso.

-Sou do país do Fogo mesmo, numa cidade pequena na fronteira, fui obrigado a fugir por causa de minha Kekegenkai. "Meu improviso não é tão ruim."

- Oh, sinto muito Naruke, mas é bom que você tenha fugido, como deve saber entramos em guerra, as cidades nas fronteiras serão os alvos do inimigo, apesar de que já tentamos de tudo para protegê-las. Não é fácil.

-Sim eu sei, mais vocês sabem o que causou a guerra?

Silêncio, nem Minato nem Kushina tinham certeza do que responder, Naruto sorriu.

-Não foi exatamente uma pessoa, na verdade sempre alguém carrega a culpa, mas todos somos culpados, o que causa as guerras é o ódio, a raiva e principalmente o desejo de vingança, e é claro que os caprichos de algumas pessoas também tem culpa.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Kushina visivelmente confusa.

- Digamos que por capricho meu ou por ódio eu vou até você e te mate, provavelmente seus pais vão querer vingança e vão querer me matar, meus pais irão querer a vingança e matar o meu executor e assim vai indo, ampliando cada vez mais o ódio e o desejo de vingança.

- Esse é um bom modo de olhar as coisas, depois de um tempo isso acaba virando realmente uma guerra – Minato observou atentamente Naruto, estranhamente sentia como se estivesse olhando no espelho tirando alguns poucos detalhes - Quem são seus pais?

- Eu não os conheci, morreram no dia em que nasci.

Minato voltou a olhar para frente e o resto do caminho foi apenas no silêncio.

---

- Desculpe-me perguntar uma pergunta tão idiota, mas em que ano estamos?

Minato olhou o loiro a sua frente como se fosse um alienígena de outro planeta e indicou um calendário pendurado na parede, Naruto seguiu o olhar de Minato vendo a data marcada e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, olhou novamente Kushina que estava preparando a comida, e foi quando percebeu certo volume em seu ventre. Cinco meses para o seu aniversário, ou melhor dizendo, cinco meses para ele nascer.

- Está grávida de quantos meses?

- Quatro. – Kushina sorriu olhando por cima do ombro e acariciando o próprio ventre - Ele é meio inquieto, está sempre chutando, desde que criou braços e pernas está chutando. – Riu, e Naruto sorriu confortado, queria poder lembrar de como era o tempo em que ficava seguro no ventre de sua mãe, lembrar como era lá dentro.

- Aposto que ele será um filho bem amado. –Naruto comentou sentindo o coração se apertar.

- Sim, ele será amado, como qualquer criança merece ser. – Minato comentou vendo Kushina se voltar para a comida, Naruto se sentia deslocado.

- Bem – comentou se levantando - Obrigado pela hospitalidade, ainda preciso chegar a uma cidade e se continuar aqui jogando conversa fora não vou chegar a tempo, então eu vou...

Kushina parou em frente a Naruto segurando um facão de açougueiro e com um olhar assassino.

- Você vai ficar para comer da minha comida a não ser que queira que seu rostinho muito kawaii seja desfigurado completamente.

Agora Naruto tinha de admitir, estava com medo de sua mãe, se sentou rapidamente de volta em sua cadeira enquanto Minato lançava um olhar divertido para ele, como se falasse com o olhar 'Bem Vindo ao Meu Mundo'.

-Acho que posso ficar por mais tempo.

-Ótimo.

Kushina se voltou alegre para a comida cantarolando uma música para crianças, Naruto agora entendia o porque de ninguém conseguir escapar de Kushina nas batalhas das quais ouvirá falar, Kushina sempre colocava medo em todo mundo.

Depois de algum tempo em que Minato contava algumas das suas lutas Kushina anunciou que o jantar estava pronto e jovem a ajudou colocar a mesa, todos jantaram enquanto conversavam como se conhecessem há anos, mesmo depois de terminarem de comer continuaram conversando até que Naruto se levantou anunciando sua saída, novamente frustrada, Kushina pegou novamente o facão e ameaçou Naruto caso ele não aceitasse dormir lá, e sem outra alternativa, Naruto aceitou.

Naruto ajudava Kushina lavando a louça depois que Kushina havia expulsado Minato de casa anunciando a ele que queria falar a sós com o garoto, quando Minato tentou discutir ela ameaçou de o trair caso ele não obedecesse, e assim Minato saiu a contra gosto.

-Você é filho do Minato?

-Heim?

-Você é muito parecido com ele, com apenas alguns detalhes diferentes. –Kushina largou a louça e agarrou Naruto pela gola da camisa num tom ameaçador- Diga,você é ou não filho do Minato?

Naruto olhou nos olhos de Kushina, e não teve coragem de mentir, na verdade ele não queria mentir para seus próprios pais.

-Sim, eu sou, mas me escute, sou seu filho também.

Kushina encarou Naruto com o cenho franzido.

-Que brincadeira é essa garoto?

- Não é brincadeira, eu estava na minha casa dormindo quando eu acordei anos no passado onde meus pais ainda estão vivos! Você e Minato são meus pais. –Naruto tocou o ventre de Kushina, a voz baixa- E esse sou eu.

Kushina arregalou os olhos, encarou o loiro a sua frente não acreditando no que via.

-Posso provar, você já se decidiu que nome esse bebê vai ter?

-Minato escolheu...

-Esse bebê terá o nome de Naruto, esse é meu nome.

Kushina pensou por alguns instantes.

-Isso é verdade?

-A mais pura.

Kushina sorriu abraçando Naruto.

- Não acredito que tenho um filho tão kawaii. –Kushina apertou o abraço impedindo Naruto de respirar- Que orgulho, sempre soube que meu filhinho ia ser o mais belo, mais não achei que fosse tão belo.

Naruto sorriu, e até a volta de Minato ele ficou respondendo as perguntas de Kusinha.

---

Quando a noite caiu Naruto recebeu a 'visita' de Kushina em seu quarto que o viu se preparando para sair.

-Aonde o senhor pensa que vai heim Naruto?

O jovem loiro sorriu para Kushina, demonstrando sua apreenssão.

-Mamãe... –Naruto a abraçou forte, sentindo o seu 'eu' que vivia no ventre de Kushina lhe dar um chute e riu se separando - Eu preciso descobrir como voltar para o meu mundo, para o meu tempo, eu amo você e amo meu pai, mas eu não pertenço a esse tempo. Eu vou sentir sua falta.

Kushina abraçou Naruto chorando, e depois de um tempo soltou com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

- Você tem razão, filho, você deve voltar para o seu lugar. Espero que não se importe, mas eu vou contar para Minato sobre...

-Não me importo Mamãe, ele tem o direito de saber, se despeça dele por mim.

-Não se preocupe, farei isso...

Naruto se virou pulando pela janela e correndo por entre as sombras das casas fugindo da luz da lua, Kushina observou Naruto desaparecer, suspirou pesadamente, andou até sua sala e pegou uma garrafa de whisky e pegou um copo enchendo-o de gelo e do líquido da garrafa, andou até seu quarto encontrando Minato com apenas sua calça enxugando seus cabelos, ela se aproximou e lhe ofereceu o copo. Minato a olhou preocupado.

-Kushina, o que aconteceu?

-Sente-se e beba, tenho muito para lhe contar.

---

Três horas da madrugada, Naruto se lembrava vagamente de ter ouvido falar que esse horário era a hora da morte, dos demônios, das almas que guardavam ódio e rancor, lembrava-se que lhe disseram que esses espíritos mal intencionados levantavam de suas tumbas atrás de sua vingança. Naruto riu lembrando-se das crianças com medo e da confortante presença de Kyuubi lhe contando que era mentira.

E com um baque logo lhe veio a resposta na sua mente, ele não poderia se separar da consciência de Kyuubi nem no seu mais terrível pesadelo. Se sentou num tronco de uma árvore e então se concentrou buscando a consciência de Kyuubi. E ele a sentiu, porém a consciência de Kyuubi estava adormecida.

-Maldita raposa, sempre zelosa, nunca dormia enquanto eu estava acordado, e agora você dorme quando mais preciso de você!

Olhou o relógio, fazia quatro horas que saiu da casa de seus pais, ele realmente queria ter ficado, porém sabia que seu lugar não era ali, naquele lugar ele se sentia perdido, deslocado, vendo uma vida que poderia ter tido de camarote e perdera por culpa de Madara. Foi quando ouviu um farfalhar de galhos e olhou na direção do som.

Quem saiu dos galhos foi apenas um pequeno coelho, Naruto suspirou, mas logo se arrependeu de ter cantado vitória antes da guerra acabar, de trás do coelho saiu a última pessoa que esperava que saísse no mundo, Namikaze Minato, seu pai. Ele o olhava sério, se encararam por um longo tempo, até que Minato falou.

-Porque não me contou?

Naruto desviou seu olhar para uma flor a alguns metros na sua frente, respondeu tentando parecer calmo, mas Minato percebeu a tristeza em sua voz.

- Eu não queria estragar a felicidade de vocês, eu queria que fossem felizes, se eu contasse provavelmente estragaria a vida de ambos.

- Como acha que iria estragar minha vida contando que você é meu filho? Que eu ia morrer jovem, mas de uma forma inexplicável você veio parar no passado e eu tinha a chance de olhar para meu filho mais velho, ou que eu não teria a chance de conhecer?

-Eu... Também tive medo...

-Medo do que?

-De ser rejeitado, de vocês não acreditarem em mim, medo de me tornar um intruso e...

Minato repentinamente apareceu em frente a Naruto lhe dando um soco, agora mais perto Naruto viu que Minato chorava, mas apenas colocou a mão na região dolorida borrando um pouco o sangue e encarando Minato.

-Nunca diga isso, eu sei em quem devo acreditar. – Minato ergueu Naruto contra a árvore colocando o braço sobre o pescoço pressionando um pouco. – Eu saberia que você estava falando a verdade.

Naruto não se moveu, continuou a encarar Minato esperando o que viria a seguir.

-É como Kushina falou, ele não reage...

---

-Minato, eu consegui que ele me contasse um pouco sobre o comportamento dos aldeões sobre ele ser o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, ele me contou que em sua infância ele apanhava dos aldeões...

-O que? E ele não reagia?

-Eu fiz essa mesma pergunta a ele, ele disse que se reagisse ele seria o demônio, o culpado, e ele não queria se tornar o demônio, depois de um tempo os aldeões aceitaram a presença dele.

-Você acha que agora ele reagiria?

-Eu acho que agora ele continuaria a não reagir.

---

-Não vai reagir?

-Não levantaria a mão contra meu próprio pai.

Minato pressionou seu braço mais forte contra o pescoço de Naruto. E foi quando percebeu, estavam com os corpos colados, e estranhamente ele queria mais contato, queria mais do corpo de Naruto, o corpo dele era quente, era como o fogo, perfeito, e Minato queria mais desse fogo.

Naruto olhou nos olhos de Minato, tão azuis como os seus, porém, agora tinha um tom mais avermelhado, Naruto não soube dizer se Minato havia ingerido álcool ou se era por falta de sono. Naruto procurou novamente a consciência de Kyuubi, precisava arranjar um jeito de escapar dali, sua tentativa foi frustrada a consciência de Kyuubi ainda estava adormecida.

-Demônios... Kyuubi acorda!

Movido pela raiva momentânea, pelo seu repentino desejo e pelo álcool que Kushina lhe fez beber, Minato jogou Naruto no chão, sentando por cima de seu corpo, a luz da lua bateu no rosto de Naruto revelando a Minato lágrimas que ele não havia visto, lágrimas reprimidas, mas isso não fez Minato mudar de idéia.

Minato segurou Naruto por seus cabelos louros fazendo o jovem olhar em seu olho.

-Eu vou provar o quanto eu te amo filho, se não acredita, eu vou provar.

Naruto não compreendeu o sentido que Minato se referia, mas percebeu quando as mãos frias de Minato começaram a tirar sua blusa deixando seu peito nu, e Minato se abaixou para lamber, chupar e mordiscar toda a pele daquela região, Naruto tremeu de medo e não pode abafar um gemido, a idéia de que seu pai estava fazendo isso, consciente de quem ele era, lhe amedrontava e ao mesmo tempo dava-lhe prazer.

As hábeis mãos de Minato passeavam pela pernas de Naruto enquanto sua boca fazia seu trabalho no peito e no pescoço, deixando marcas por onde passava, caminhos profanos que Naruto nunca deixara ser tocado. Naruto nunca amou alguém quanto amava a família que jamais teve, mesmo ela sendo morta no dia de seu nascimento, ele amava sua família e estava entregue aos prazeres que seu pai estava lhe dando.

Mordeu os próprios lábios, tentando conter os gemidos, mas ele se viu frustrado mais uma vez desde que voltara no tempo, Minato lhe dava mais prazer do que conseguia conter, Naruto gostava daquilo, gostava mais do que deveria. Minato tirou a própria blusa jogando-a em qualquer canto da floresta esquecida. Minato voltou a se abaixar, beijando os lábios de Naruto, lábios doces que jamais provaria, um sabor único, Minato queria esse sabor só para si para sempre.

Naruto não havia parado de chorar desde que começara, as lágrimas misturavam-se ao beijo, Naruto sentia um leve choque percorrer sua espinha enquanto Minato se pressionava mais contra ele, quanto mais os lábios de ambos se juntavam encaixando-se perfeitamente, aquilo era errado, mas era tão bom.

Minato se separou abruptamente de Naruto com um brilho assassino nos olhos, segurando os cabelos louros e macios de Naruto entre os dedos, falou com uma voz rouca e perigosa:

-Acho que sabe o que fazer agora, mas não pense em me morder ou você terá castigos piores.

Naruto tremeu sabendo muito bem o que era, suas lágrimas não paravam de escorrer, seu machucados estavam mais doloridos do que quando Minato os causara, com certeza Naruto parecia ter sido violentado. Suspirou nervosamente três vezes tentando se acalmar, Minato tirava as próprias calças junto com sua boxer negra, um sorriso triunfante reinava em seu rosto e apenas aumentou ao ver Naruto corar diante de sua ereção.

O jovem suspirou uma última vez se agachando e abocanhando de uma só vez o membro de Minato, que gemeu ao sentir a boca quente de Naruto envolver seu membro e chupar, fazendo com a cabeça lentos movimentos de vai e vem. Naruto ainda chorava e estava machucado, mas aquela visão só excitava Minato, era a visão do céu e do inferno ao mesmo tempo, e se o inferno fosse aquilo Minato não daria a mínima importância de ir para lá.

Mãos hábeis seguraram os cabelos de Naruto incentivando-o a ir mais rápido, as lágrimas molhavam a coxa interna de Minato e sua virilha, porém ele não se importava com nada mais a não ser ele, Naruto e aquele ato pecaminoso, aquele ato que unia seus corações, seus corpos, suas mentes, para no fim, separá-los de uma vez, até que a próxima vez se repetisse a mesma coisa. Minato se sentia completo com Naruto, ele o amava mais que a si mesmo, Minato amava Naruto.

Novamente Minato puxou Naruto jogando-o no chão, arrancando a calça e a boxer do garoto ao mesmo tempo, lambendo os próprios dedos, com seu sorriso assassino cada vez maior, via o medo e o prazer misturados nos olhos nublados de Naruto, porém podia sentir o coração de Naruto falhar junto ao seu, o amor se entrelaçar, Minato sentia, Minato sabia, Naruto o amava tanto quanto ele a Naruto. Introduziu um dedo em Naruto.

-Naruto, fale o que eu quero ouvir.

Minato não estava mandando, estava pedindo.

-O-o que v-você quer o-ouvir?

Naruto perguntou corado, entre gemidos tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

-Você sabe. - Naruto ficou quieto, Minato introduziu mais um dedo começando as estocadas iniciais. – Por favor, Naruto, fale.

-E-eu...

-Você? –Introduziu o terceiro dedo.

-... –Naruto, com a respiração trêmula, puxou todo o ar que conseguia.- Eu te amo, muito, mais do que deveria...

Minato sorriu segurando o queixo de Naruto com a mão livre.

-Você me ama como deveria me amar.

Minato selou seus lábios com os de Naruto se ajeitando entre as pernas do mais novo que gemeu ao sentir o membro duro de Minato roçar com a sua entrada, Minato segurou a cintura de Naruto e introduziu seu membro na entrada virgem de seu filho, que gritou alto por culpa da dor e do prazer que sentia.

Minato ficou parado, acariciando os cabelos de Naruto tentando passar segurança, o corpo de Naruto tremia em seus braços, a sensação de estar abraçando Naruto, de estar dentro de Naruto fazia Minato sentir como se um vazio desconhecido em seu coração se preenchesse, se sentia, em fim, completo.

-Oto-chan... –Naruto suspirou em seu ouvido- Se mova, por favor...

A voz de Naruto era trêmula, porém exigente, Minato sabia que Naruto queria, e não pensou duas vezes antes de começar se mover, entrando e saindo de dentro de Naruto bem lentamente para que depois suas estocadas fossem fortes e violentas, tocando em partes que fazia Naruto gritar de prazer e se agarrar mais ao corpo de Minato, pedindo, exigindo por mais.

Minato segurou mais forte a cintura de Naruto, entrando cada vez mais fundo, com uma mão livre segurou o membro de Naruto e começou a massageá-lo fazendo que o prazer de Naruto só aumentasse, e, naquele momento, nada mais importava, eram apenas os dois se unindo, criando laços inquebráveis.

E então Naruto gozou, fazendo Minato gozar em seguida, caindo em cima do corpo de Naruto, as respirações agitadas, corpos molhados. Minato abraçou confortantemente Naruto, lhe acolhendo e dando um pequeno beijo em sua testa antes de selar seus lábios mais uma vez.

-Eu te amo meu filho.

E quando Naruto fechou os olhos para descansar, se viu abrindo os olhos em seu quarto, em Konoha, então fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem e marcar o seu rosto, depois de um tempo sentou na cama sentindo algo úmido entre as camadas de seu precioso edredom.

-Droga.

Naruto se levantou pegando seu cobertor e levando até a lavanderia, colocou o edredom de molho e voltou para seu quarto tirando seu pijama suado e colocando uma roupa nova, arrumando seu quarto, quando olhou pela janela e viu que ainda era noite, deitou mais uma vez, disposto a voltar a dormir, dessa vez não tendo sonho nenhum.

---

Minato acordou assustado, olhando sua esposa ao seu lado, dormir profundamente, ele havia sonhado com seu filho que ainda esta por vir, sonhou com seu filho vindo do futuro, e sonhou de ter se 'apoderado' do corpo de seu filho, marcado aquele corpo como seu... E no fundo, Minato queria que fosse verdade.

Minato acariciou o ventre de Kushina, beijando o ventre, com um sorriso.

-Eu quero que no futuro você seja tão puro como no meu sonho.

E abraçando o ventre de Kushina, sentindo Naruto chutar de leve aonde Minato repousara a mão, como se prometesse alguma coisa, Minato voltou a dormir, sorrindo, deixando uma lágrima escapar de seu olho, e zelando por seu filho.


	2. Eu te amo

Minato estava zangado olhando para o pobre relógio que tiquetaqueava sem culpa do tempo estar passando, Naruto estava uma hora atrasado e Naruto nunca se atrasava; e o pior é que Naruto não atendia seus telefonemas, Minato pegou a chave do carro e se voltou para a porta, bravo começou a andar.

Fazia três meses que Minato havia se divorciado de Kushina, havia ficado com a guarda de Naruto e estava no período de 'carência', Minato necessitava estar perto de Naruto, necessitava da atenção do seu filho e não estava gostando nada da idéia de Naruto ter se atrasado tanto.

Alguém bateu na porta, as batidas eram fracas, porém Minato voou como um raio para a porta, abriu-a rapidamente e empalideceu com o que viu. Se apoiou na quina da porta, o pânico tomando todo o seu corpo, na sua frente estava Naruto apoiado a parede, todo ensanguentado, machucados profundos espalhados pelo seu corpo. O garoto com dificuldade deu um passo para frente.

-Otou-chan...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, Naruto caiu desacordado, Minato o segurou antes do impacto, ajeitando o corpo de seu filho entre os braços com medo de machucar mais do que já estava.

-Naruto... O que diabos aconteceu?

---

Naruto sentia seu corpo inteiro doendo, havia acabado de acordar e ainda não abrira os olhos, tentou mexer seu braço, mas sentiu como se alguma agulha estivesse em seu pulso, ouviu vozes, mas não entendia o que elas falavam e então resolveu abrir os olhos.

Estava em um quarto branco, um hospital, havia vários curativos pelo seu corpo e um soro ligado a suas veias. Logo Minato entrou, com um olhar preocupado sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Naruto e acariciou seus cabelos, percebeu o olhar confuso de Naruto, mas Minato também estava confuso.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos tentando se lembrar de algo que fizesse sentido, apenas se lembrou de algumas imagens e borrões, mas nada que fizesse nexo para ele estar naquela situação.

-Otou-chan...?

A voz saiu esganiçada por culpa dos ferimentos em seu pescoço, a dor impedia Naruto de falar como costumava. Minato puxou Naruto com cuidado e o abraçou sentando na borda da cama do jovem.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas vou cuidar de você.

Naruto fechou os olhos por alguns instantes respirando o aroma de seu pai, e os reabriu tentando se sentar na cama.

-Não faça esforço.

-Mas...

-Sem mas, apenas repouse.

Naruto se recostou a contragosto, fechando os olhos e dormindo novamente, Minato ficou acariciando os cabelos de Naruto até o medico chegar com o diagnóstico.

Naruto fora atropelado por algum carro que provavelmente fugiu.

---

Naruto sentiu as mãos de Minato o sacudirem levemente, acordou sentindo o mundo girar ao seu redor, e quando conseguiu focalizar algo viu os olhos de Minato, seu pai estava com um olhar preocupado, ele segurava um copo de água e alguns comprimidos que logo estendeu para Naruto.

-A enfermeira pediu para que eu te acordasse e fizesse tomar esses remédios.

O garoto se levantou levemente pegando os remédios e o copo, engolindo os comprimidos de uma vez, depois deixou o copo da água na mesa de cabeceira e se arrastou manhosamente para o colo de Minato que estava sentado num canto da cama, o jovem se aconchegou nas pernas de Minato e ficou encarando seu pai, com um leve sorriso fazendo Minato sorrir.

-Que sorriso bobo é esse Naruto?

-Nada, só é bom ficar aqui, com você.

Minato sorriu puxando Naruto o abraçando confortavelmente, ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, um aproveitando a presença do outro.

-Otou-chan, você se apaixonou por alguém além da mamãe?

-Sim, Kushina foi o meu primeiro amor, até que você nasceu, e aí eu me apaixonei por você. Você se tornou a minha vida, carne da minha carne...

-Não assim, eu quero saber se você se apaixonou amorosamente por alguém.

Minato pensou por alguns segundos para voltar a falar.

-Não, o único amor da minha vida agora, é você.

-E se eu te dissesse que me sinto atraído por alguém, mas não sei se estou apaixonado?

- Aí eu ficaria bem feliz em saber que finalmente meu filho está descobrindo algo tão bom como o amor, quem é a sortuda?

-Na verdade... -Naruto corou- É ele.

Minato pensou por alguns instantes tentando digerir o que ouvira, e quando finalmente entendeu o significado das palavras, sorriu abraçando mais forte Naruto.

-Então quem é o sortudo?

-É alguém muito próximo...

-É Sasuke?

-Não... – o pequeno loiro se sentou ficando de frente para Minato, suspirou profundamente criando coragem para o que ia fazer, logo acabou com a proximidade de seus rostos selando rapidamente seus lábios com os de Minato, depois se separando rapidamente profundamente corado.- É você.

Naruto se jogou na cama se cobrindo por inteiro, tentando se esconder debaixo das cobertas, deixando Minato confuso. Dois minutos de silêncio, foi o que bastou para Minato suspirar e se aproximar da cama, puxando fora o corpo de Naruto e o abraçando.

-Eu também te amo...

Naruto ficou quieto, o sentido em que Minato falava não era o que queria ouvir, o silêncio reinou por alguns minutos até que Minato deitou Naruto vendo que os remédios estavam fazendo efeito, deitou do lado de Naruto abraçando-o.

Naruto ficou quieto, sentindo Minato acariciar seus cabelos, até que Minato, depois de um tempo pensativo pegou o queixo de Naruto e, quando Naruto o olhou nos olhos, Minato selou seus lábios pedindo passagem para a boca de Naruto, que se assustou com o contato, mas deixou que Minato explorasse sua cavidade.

Minato deitou por cima de Naruto roçando seus corpos arrancando um gemido de Naruto entre o beijo, as pernas de Naruto envolveram a cintura de Minato criando mais contato de pele aumentando os desejos carnais que cresciam cada vez mais dentro de seus corpos, despertando 'certas partes' que não deveriam ser despertadas.

Toques quentes, corpos se roçando, beijos que roubavam seu ar, a pele de Naruto queimava a cada toque de Minato, sua respiração acelerada, batimentos cardíacos rápidos demais, a ponto de fazer Naruuto achar que o coração sairia de seu peito a qualquer momento, e Minato tirava sua blusa e profanava sua pele chupando todo seu tórax como um doce.

Naruto gemeu alto, queria mais, muito mais, e Minato parecia bem feliz em estar o torturando dessa maneira. Naruto não assimilava muito bem o que fazia por culpa do remédio, mas em algum momento se viu tirando a camisa que Minato usava e começando um novo beijo, cheio de paixão, se sentou no colo de Minato, arranhando de leve as costas do mais velho, gemendo aos toques que Minato retribuía.

-Otou-chan, por favor... Mais...

Naruto ofegava pedindo por mais, e lamentava cada segundo que passava e Minato continuava a torturá-lo. Minato desabotoou a calça de Naruto -que não havia trocado de roupa por uma do hospital a pedido do médico até que todos os exames se concluíssem - e retirou a calça lentamente, torturando cada vez mais o corpo de Naruto, e quando terminou, se abaixou e abocanhou de vez o membro de seu filho, lambendo e chupando fazendo Naruto quase gritar de dor, a sorte deles era que o quarto daquele hospital tinha proteção acústica e ninguém poderia ouvi-los ali.

Minato olhou o copo de água que estava pela metade em cima da mesa de cabeceira e sorriu maleficamente, estendendo a mão livre e pegando os gelos que boiavam na água, Naruto tremeu ao ver os cubos na mão de Minato, entendendo a intenção do maior.

Minato passou o gelo pelos lábios de Naruto descendo lentamente, deslizando um dos cubos pelo tórax, pela virilha de Naruto, e deslizou o gelo pelo membro de Naruto arrancando um gemido alto, e então, esfregou o gelo na entrada de Naruto, Naruto se contorcia apertando os lençóis entre os dedos e então o gelo derreteu, sobrando apenas a água que escorria por entre suas pernas.

Naruto estava muito ofegante, e Minato julgou que já era hora de ir para os 'finalmentes', tirou sua calça e sua cueca, entreabriu as pernas de Naruto deixando a entrada de seu filho completamente exposta aos seus olhos famintos, introduziu sua língua na entrada, lambendo e pedindo espaço. Naruto já estava fora de si, queria mais, queria sentir seu otou-chan dentro de si, impedindo que este lhe preparasse direito fazendo-o sentar em sua cama e se sentou em cima do membro de Minato, fazendo Minato entrar de uma vez dentro de si, rompendo bruscamente sua glande.

Minato sentiu um choque de prazer ao sentir o corpo de Naruto o esmagando, mas sentiu um enorme medo lhe invadir ao ouvir Naruto gritar de dor, se agarrar ao seu corpo e ver as lágrimas de dor escorrerem do rosto de Naruto.

-Naruto! Droga você já estava todo machucado...

Minato se calou quando Naruto se jogou para trás puxando Minato junto, Naruto caiu deitado na cama e Minato por cima, e quando Naruto moveu sua cintura levemente, sem deixar de mostrar que não estava pedindo mais sim ordenando que Minato se movesse Minato não pode fazer nada a não obedecer deu filho, sabendo que Naruto não estava gemendo de dor e sim de prazer, sabia que Naruto estava gritando seu nome pelo prazer que ambos compartilhavam naquele ato pecaminoso.

Minato começou a masturbar Naruto fazendo Naruto sentir mais prazer ainda, Naruto ofegava a cada estocada de Minato, pedia por mais, e Minato fazia questão de lhe dar mais, ir mais fundo, tocar partes que Naruto gritava, lhe agarrava, sussurrava coisas sem nexo em seu ouvido, até que ambos se esvaíram, sentindo suas mentes em branco e a paz depois de tudo, Minato abraçou Naruto e dormiram por poucos minutos assim.

---

O médico olhava atentamente sua prancheta e olhava em seguida para Naruto e Minato, depois de uns quinze Minutos de sono, Minato se levantou para arrumar tudo, e tomou um banho no banheiro do quarto junto com Naruto, que estava cansado demais para tomar sozinho, ou, para sequer ficar de pé.

-Eu devo ter exagerado na dose do remédio, por isso você deve estar tão cansado... Não sei se Minato disse, mas o que causou isso e sua amnésia foi um acidente de carro, provavelmente você foi atropelado e o motorista fugiu. Mas você já está de alta, Minato já pode te levar para casa.

Naruto sorriu feliz enquanto Minato o pegava entre os braços para irem embora.

-Aqui tem uma lista de remédios e vitaminas para você se recuperar melhor, agora podem ir, boa melhora.

Naruto, entre os braços de Minato, pegou um papel da mão do médico, e depois de se despedirem saíram do hospital, quando Minato entrou no carro ajeitando Naruto no banco de trás foi quando falou.

-Otou-chan, nós vamos no mudar mesmo dessa cidade?

-Vamos, mas estaremos juntos. -Minato selou rapidamente seus lábios com os de Naruto para logo se separar- Nada importa enquanto estivermos juntos.

Naruto sorriu se deitando e Minato foi para o banco da frente ligando o carro.

-Otou-chan, nós vamos fazer 'aquilo' de novo?

-Se você quiser...

-E se eu falar que eu quero?

Minato que já estava na rua encostou o carro e se inclinou para ver Naruto.

-Aí, eu agente faz, melhor do que hoje.

Naruto sorriu se levantando e inclinando para selar mais uma vez os lábios com o de seu pai e voltando para deitar, fechou os olhos e dormiu em apenas alguns instantes.

-Boa noite meu fillho.


	3. Na alegria e na doença

Minato olhava desinteressadamente pela janela de seu quarto, era a noite, a energia havia caido e o céu mais estrelado do que nunca, a luz da lua ilumando a cidade, ouviu alguem bater na porta e sabia muito bem quem era.

-Entre Naru-chan.

A porta foi aberta e um pequeno garoto de olhos azuis entrou arrastando um urso de pelucia, o menino tinha aproximadamente oito anos de idade, o garoto vestia um pijama laranja claro com alguns redemoinhos, o garoto tinha a respiração um pouco pesada.

-Oto-chan...

-Vem ca Naru...

Naruto atravessou raidamente o quarto indo para os braços de seu pai, Minato pegou Naruto no colo medindo a temperatura de Naruto, estava normal, a respiração pesada e de vez enquando Naruto tossia.

-Você se sente bem?

-Esta... dificil de re... Respirar.

Minato andou ate a sua cama e colocou Naruto sentado ali afagando de leve os cabelos e saindo do quarto, Naruto ficou parado ali por alguns minutos até que Minato voltou com um remedio para pulmões em liquido, fez aruto beber o remédio e depois foi guardar o remédio, quando voltou viu Naruto deitado em sua cama dormindo, ainda com a respiraçao agitada, Minato sorriu indo até a cama e ajeitando Naruto, abraçou Naruto e rapidamente dormiu ao lado de Naruto.

---

Minato acordou quase caindo da cama, percebeu que Naruto nao se movia nem para respirar, Minato pegou Naruto entre os braços e percebeu que Naruto fazia força para respirar mais o oxigenio não parecia disposto a entrar em seus pulmões.

Minato levantou com o corpo de Naruto entre os braços e correu para a sala pegando o telefone e ligando para sua amiga média que concerteza saberia o que estava acontecendo com Naruto.

---

-Pelos sintomas, ele tem asma.

-Como?

A mulher loira encarou Minato.

-Não tenho certeza, antes eu precisaria fazer os exames adequados para descobrir as alergias e os graus que elas tem, mais como isso não é possivel no momento... -Tsunade, como se chamava a mulher, jogou algo para Minato que pegou no ar e deicou algo em cima da mesa enquanto de dirigia a porta- Bombinha de asma e remedios, eu ja usei nele duas vezes, caso volte a ficar ruim use de novo, nem que precise usar quatro vezes.

-Tsunade! -A mulher parou e o encarou- Obrigado.

Tsunade sorriu antes de sair de vez da casa de Minato, iria enrolar um pouco antes de voltar para casa, alias, a energia não tinha voltado ainda.

Minato voltou para seu quarto, Naruto estava lendo um livro com uma vela acesa, Minato comprava livros que normalmente adolescentes costumavam ler, para Naruto era como ler uma placa, a preferencia era de Naruto, ele parecia ter uma estranha paixão por livros de magia.

Naruto olhou Minato por alguns segundos e enão voltou os olhos para seu livro feixando-o e sorrindo para Minato.

-Oto-chan, vamos assistir um filme?

-Como se não tem energia?

-... -Naruto franziu o cenho como que se Minato falasse algo ridiculo- Oto-chan comprou o DVD portátil para enfeite então?

Minato sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede, andou ate o armário de seu quarto e pegou o DVD portátil, ele e Naruto se decidiram que filme iriam assistir e então fizeram pipoca e levaram regrigerante para o quarto, e ligando o DVD portátil e colocando o filme, começaram a assistir.

O filme era uma aventura misturada com romance, criaturas miticas, lutas, um romance proibido, Naaruto estava deitado sob o torax de Minato, pretando atenção no filme, o filme estava no seu alge, a aventura e a expectativa de mãos dadas, quando, para a desgraça de alguns, a bateria do DVD acabou, e Minato se lembrou de não ter carregado direito desde a ultima vez que o usará.

-Hun... -Naruto sorriu brincalhão sem se importar com o filme, se sentando na cama e pegando a tigelade pipoca- Oto-chan, ja peço desculpas agora porque...

E, rapidamente, Naruto enfiou a mão na tigela de pipoca, e com a mão cheia, jogou toda a pipoca que segurava em Minato, que riu pegando a tigela e tambem jogando pipoca em Naruto, assim começaram uma guerra de pipocas.

Em meio a guerra de pipoca, Minato esrostou seu pé no edredon de sua cama, que ja estava cheio de sal e pipocas, jogado em um canto da cama, e com o desequilibrio, Minato caiu em cima de Naruto colando seus labios num beijo acidental.

Sem pensar direto no que estava fazendo, Minato passou a lingua por cima dos labios de Naruto, e Naruto abriu a boca, esperando o que viria a seguir sem certeza do que deveria esperar, e Minato não exitou em iniciar um lento e calmo beijo, demonstrando todo seu amor, seu carinho, e toda a paixão que nem ele mesmo conhecia sobre seu próprio filho, e quando se separaram Minato se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

-Naruto eu... Me desculpa, eu não deveria...

-Não!... Não, eu... Eu gostei.

Naruto olhou para o lado, corando sem saber o porque, Minato pareceu se desesperar depois daquele toque, que na opinião de Naruto, era muito bom, então sera que era errado? Mais Naruto gostou...

Minato arregalou os olhos diante da declaração de Naruto, observou Naruto por aluns segundos e então começou a acariciar o rosto de Naruto.

-Você gostou?

Naruto olhou nos olhos de Minato e ascentiu com a cabeça, Minato sentiu-se perder nos olhos de seu filho, e se deixou guiar pelo estindo.

Se inclinou de encontro aos labios de Naruto, e roçou de leve antes de começar um novo beijo, lento que lentamente Minato transformava em um beijo selvagem, possuindo a boca de Naruto sem deixar espaço na mente de Naruto para se pensar em mais nada alem do que naquele beijo.

Minato deixou que suas mãos deslisassem ate a cintura de Naruto levantando um pouco a blusa, escorregando os dedos frios pelo pequeno corpo provocan arrepios e alguns gemidos baixos de Naruto, Minato se separou de Naruto terminando de tirar a blusa de Naruto e a sua própria, voltando a se inclinar para baixo e começar a chupar e morder o pescoço de Naruto, desceu os chupões e as mordidas fazendo Naruto gemer alto, chamar por seu nome.

Minato puxou a calça do pijama de Naruto deixando-o apenas com uma boxer, exposto, Minato puxou a perna esqueda de Naruto e mordeu de leve a coxa interna, começando a dar chupões, e, ameaçar, a chegar a um 'problema' que estava disperto entre as pernas de Naruto, Naruto ofegava e gritava de prazer, ele não faizia idéia do que estavam fazendo, mais era bom, e Naruto queria mais daquele contato.

-Oto-chan, mais... Onegai...

-No tempo certo...

Minato sorriu faleficamente, mais fez o que Naruto pedira, arrancou a cueca de Naruto, que ronronou feliz ao se ver livre da cueca, e Minato aproveitava para tirar a sua calça e sua cueca, envolveu o menbro de Naruto com sua mão e começou a massagea-lo lentamente, dando um chopão no pescoço bronzeado, como um vampiro encurralando sua vitima.

Naruto gemeu, se agarrou mais ao corpo de Minato, rodeando a cintura do mais velho com suas pernas, aumentando o atrito entre os corpos, gemendo rouco no ouvido de Minato, a inocencia presente, mais o inconciente no dominio.

Mais um beijo, ardente como as chamas de um dragão, corpos suados colados, era aquilo que estava se tornando aquele pequeno incidente, Minato se separou de Naruto e levou seus dedos até os labios Naruto, abrindo-os lentamente deixando que as ponas dos três dedos tocassem a lingua de Naruto, e então se abaixou até o ouvido de seu filho, lanbendo antes de falar.

-Deixe-os bem molhados.

Naruto estranhou o pedido de Minato, mis lambeu os dedos de Minato, fazendo movimentos com a lingua que fez imagianar Naruto fazendo isso em outro lugar um lugar mais especificamente no meio de suas pernas, mais deixou os pensamentos pervertidos de lado ao ver que Naruto parava e o observava com curiosidade.

Minato se incinou dando um beijo na testa de Naruto, e desces seus labios lentamente até a boca, tomando para mais um novo beijo dentre tantos outros que compartilharam naquela noite. E Minato aproveitando a distração, introduziu o primeiro dedo, começando as estocadas iniciais, Naruto se remexeu encomodado e um pouco dolorido, mais com a mã livre Minato segurou sua cintura, se separando um pouco de Naruto.

-Vai passar. -Minado selou rapidamente seus labios com os de Naruto e se separou mais- Essa sensaçao vai passar.

Naruto ascentiu, confiando em seu pai, Minato introduziu mais um dedo, e Naruto gemeu manhosamente, começando a sentia a sensação encomoda e dolorida a virar prazer, Minto introduziu o terçeiro dedo, e depois de alguns Mintos, em que Naruto ja gemia alto pedindo mais com apenas um olhar, Minato retirou os dedos e se arrumou entre as pernas de Naruto, e antes de penetrar, a conciencia bateu em sua mente.

_-Deus! O que estou fazendo? ele tem apenas oito anos!_

Naruto sentiu que seu pai estava lhe encarando com medo, provavelmente, se Naruto não fizesse nada, Minato retrocederia. Naruto então enlaçou suas peras em volta da cintura de Minato, e antes que Minato pudese fazer qualquer coisa, Naruto apertou as pernas em volta de sua citura, forçando a entrada de Minato, um choque de prazer por parte de um, e, um um gemido alto de dor por parte de outro, no mesmo intante Minato abraçou Naruto preocupado.

-Naruto, filho, esta tudo bem?

A voz de Minato transbordava preocupação, Naruto riu como se achasse graça da cara de Minsto.

-Vai ficar parardo por quanto tempo oto-chan?

-Não me assuste mais assim!

Minato segurou as pernas de Naruto apertando-as mais forte em sua cintura, e começou a se mover, estocando Naruto, lento, e então aumentando a velocidade, tocando em pontos sensiveis de Naruto, que fazia questão de gemer rouco e alto em seu ouvido, mostrar o prazer que sentia, apesar de tão novo, ja sabia o que fazer para que Minato sentisse seus estomago flutuar em alguma outra dimenção, e ainda assim Naruto era inocente e não compreendia o que estavam fazendo, nem que era errado.

-Oto-chan...

Naruto choramingou em seu ouvindo quanto tocou um ponto sensivel, Minato fez questão de tocar aquele ponto mais e mais vezes, fazendo Naruto arranhar suas costas para não gritar, esta tudo tão bom.

E como tudo começou, terminoum Naruto se esvaiu por completo, apertando mais o menbo de Minato e fazendo esvair-se junto, cairem abraçados, respirando agitadamente recuperando o folego, Minato acolhendo o corpo de Naruto ao seu, quando Naruto começou a rir.

-O que foi Naru?

-Estasmos numa situação bem _salgada_ hahahah

Minato olhou ao seu redor e começou a rir também, estavam cercados de pipocas e o sal provavelmente grudará na pele deles.

-Na proxima fazemos guerra de chocolate.

-Como assim? -Naruto perguntou inocente procurando um sentido para aquela frase.

-Você vai entender. -Minato deu um beijo na testa de Naruto abraçando-o e o aconchegando mais em seu peito-Agora descanse.

Naruto aceitou de bom grado a proposta, feichando os olhos e dormindo, e pode-se dizer que nunca mais Minato e Naruto dormiram separdos.


	4. Cine Majestic

Naruto e Minato estavam sentados no meio de uma enorme fila, que ia desde o início de uma porta de cinema e se passava por várias lojas e fazia uma curva, eles iriam assistir a pré-estréia de um filme famoso de terror e tortura em 3D, a idéia se originara de Minato, Naruto tinha medo de filmes de terror e Minato queria que Naruto enfrentasse seu medo de uma vez.

Naruto já estava nervoso, e por mais incrível que pareça, ele estava quieto, olhando pelo teto de vidro a chuva que caía e não parecia ter fim, era como se fosse ter outro dilúvio, mas Naruto não deu muita importância a isso, apenas olhou o céu e a chuva.

-Naruto - Minato o olhou curioso, e quase que instantaneamente, ganhou o olhar desanimado de Naruto - Anime-se, veja, é só um filme, então que tal ir comprar um sorvete enquanto guardo seu lugar?

-Pai, é meia-noite, nenhuma loja esta aberta agora, nós estamos trancados no shopping.

Minato apontou uma loja de sorvete perto do playground em funcionamento, e o jovem suspirou resignado pegando o dinheiro que Minato lhe entregava e andando até a pequena loja. Naruto adentrou observando a atendente entediado, pediu os sorvetes e depois de que ela hhe serviu os sorvetes ele voltou lentamente o caminho desejando que o shopping tivesse algum andar secreto grande o bastante para ele se perder durante o filme.

Chegou a fila indo para o lugar de onde saiu e se sentou ao lado de seu pai entregando o sorvete de flocos, que era o preferido de Minato, para seu dono. Minato pegou sua 'colherzinha' de plástico e começou a comer rapidamente seu sorvete, Naruto encarou seu sorvete de morango por alguns minutos, e então, jogou o medo para longe por enquanto e atacou seu sorvete como uma criançinha, rindo junto com Minato.

---

Entraram no cinema e um segurança entregava os óculos 3D na entrada, todos entravam as pressas e se amontoavam na frente e no meio do cinema, deixando praticamente abandonado o fundo, apenas duas pessoas se ocupavam de lá e um pouco mais a frente, Minato resolveu sentar no fundo, Minato sempre gostava se sentar ao fundo quando ia ao cinema.

-Pai, tem certeza de que quer ver esse filme? Nós podemos voltar para casa...

Minato o olhou severamente.

-Todos precisamos superar nossos medos Naruto, já passou da hora de você superar o seu... Mas se tiver medo vou estar do seu lado.

Naruto sorriu criando um pouco de coragem e se sentou em seu lugar, Minato abriu um pirulito de morango e colocou na boca, encarando o telão em branco a sua frente com um sorriso. Ficaram todos em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois alguns cochichos pela sala soaram até que as luzes se apagaram, Naruto abriu um saco de pipoca e começou a comer encarando os trailers que passavam, a breve explicação sobre a segurança do cinema e então o filme começou.

Eram mortes, sangue, sequestro e torturas desde o início do filme, Naruto praticamente pulou no colo de Minato quando viu um cerra elétrica parecer estar saindo de telão junto com os braços do assassino misterioso vindo em sua direção, Minato riu ajeitando Naruto em seu colo e acariciando os cabelos louros tentando acalmar seu filho.

-Lembre-se, é apenas um filme, e preste mais atenção no enredo.

Minato sussurrou no ouvido de Naruto, o jovem encarou o telão tentado ignorar o sangue e se concentrar na história, uma mulher morreu com os braços lentamente estraçalhados, e Naruto sentiu náuseas ao ver brutal cena.

-Preste atenção Naruto, a mulher contou sua história, qual é a história dela?

Nauto pensou por alguns segundos e quando puxou o ar necessário para falar, o telão repentinamente se apagou, nenhum som, nenhuma luz, escuridão total, havia caído a energia, todos se levantaram de seus assentos para saírem, mas as portas estavam emperradas, logo todos começaram a gritar apavorados, tentando chamar a atenção dos seguranças, que correram para tentar abrir as portas, porém estava muito difícil. Até as da saída de emergência estavam dando problema, e então os seguranças ligaram para alguém especializado, porém, os gerados de força do estabelecimento estavam com problemas e todos os profissionais do ramo foram para lá, estava previsto para voltarem em uma hora.

- Eu disse que vir não era uma boa idéia.

Minato olhou divertido para Naruto, que obviamente, não estava feliz em ficar trancado num cinema cheio de pessoas escandalosas gritando, ainda mais depois de ver metade de um filme de terror.

-As pessoas são muito polêmicas. É melhor esperarmos um pouco a tensão abaixar.

-Tem certeza de que não quer correr pela sala de cinema gritando feito Tarzan? Se quiser dou um jeito de te arranjar uma tanga e um cipó.

Minato riu.

-A idéia me parece tentadora, mas eu vou recusar, e quem sabe ir ao banheiro.

-Banheiro? (Nota: aqui aonde estou morando é dentro da salas, é a primeira porta e ai uma segunda, entre elas tem uma entrada para banheiros, a que esta trancada é a segunda, gomen aos que não entenderam.)

-Não crie esperanças, banheiro de shopping não tem janela

Minato tirou o pirulito da boca enquanto se levantava para ir ao banheiro, mas uma criança passou correndo fazendo Minato perder o equilíbrio e cair por cima de Naruto com os braços dos lados da cabeça de Naruto, os lábios colados com os de seu filho, e Naruto com um olhar de medo e de surpresa encurralado por Minato, parecia que Minato abusava de Nauto. Minato se afastou de súbito, um pouco corado, mas não tanto quanto Naruto.

-Desculpe eu caí.

E então Minato saiu, e Naruto tocou os próprios lábios, surpreso, mas ele gostou de sentir os lábios de seu pai sobre o seu, de estar encurralado por seu próprio pai... Era estranho, porém gostara.

---

Minato lavou o rosto e observou atentamente seu reflexo no espelho, ainda sentia os lábios quentes de Naruto junto aos seus, e por kami-sama, ele quase teria aprofundado o beijo se o bom-senso não batesse na sua cabeça, e ele queria Naruto, olhou desanimado para o espelho ao se lembrar que diante dos olhos da sociedade aquilo era errado. Suspirou recuperando seu autocontrole e dando um sorriso brilhante ao espelho, ainda sim a situação era para rir.

Saiu do banheiro e olhou ao redor, as pessoas estavam conversando alto, todas sentadas perto das entradas principais, andou até o fundo e encontrou Naruto com um vídeo-game de mão jogando, Minato franziu o cenho, era para outra pessoa ter vindo com Naruto, mas desistiu e Minato foi no lugar (mesmo que a idéia tenha sido de Minato, ele planejava sair para uma festa) se a outra pessoa estivesse ali, provavelmente Naruto ia jogar em vez de assistir o filme.

-Cruel e esperto.

Disse ao se aproximar de Naruto.

-Aceite e respeite.

Minato riu se sentando em seu lugar olhando o jogo que Naruto jogava, depois se distraiu olhando a multidão, quando Naruto desligou o vídeo-game e olhou sério para Minato.

-Porque ficou tão sério e bravo depois que... Você sabe...

Naruto corou, Minato deu um meio sorriso.

-Quer a verdade ou uma mentira bem descarada?

-Se eu perguntei obviamente quero a verdade.

Naruto olhou Minato como se Minato fosse um louco, e então Minato pensou em que palavras colocar a explicação.

-E se eu te dissesse que gostei, mas o bom-senso me bateu e disse que isso era errado?

-Eu te perguntaria o por quê você acha que se sentir atraído por alguém é errado e te perguntaria: se eu lhe dissesse que eu também gostei?

Minato encarou Naruto por algum tempo, tentando assimilar em que sentido Naruto falava, e ficou mais sério.

-Eu lhe diria que é errado desejar o próprio filho e lhe perguntaria: Tem noção da gravidade do que esta falando?

-Tenho, mas não estou mentindo, e não tenho nada a perder contando a verdade.

-E se eu te beijasse?

Naruto olhou pensativo para a multidão e então voltou a olhar nos olhos de Minato

-Eu iria corresponder.

Minato arregalou levemente os olhos, Naruto com certeza não tinha idéia da gravidade da situação, provavelmente colocaram drogas no sorvete dele.

-Naruto...

-Pai, é errado amar uma pessoa?

-Não, mas...

-E se eu te amar? Qual é o problema em te amar?

-Você está confundindo amor fraternal com amor carnal...

-Não estou, eu sei o que sinto dentro de mim, eu... -Naruto corou- Eu o desejo.

-Você é meu filho!

-E daí? Animais cruzam com os pais, irmãos e filhos o tempo inteiro! Por que com agente tem que ser diferente?

Minato se calou, não tinha resposta para o que garoto falava, Naruto tinha razão, o jovem encarou Minato por um tempo, mas suspirou baixo e se recostou em sua cadeira, encarando as pessoas que conversavam alto e animadas.

-Sortudas...

Minato se levantou e se ajoelhou em frente a Naruto, que o encarou surpreso e curioso.

-Você tem razão... - Minato se inclinou colocando a mão na nuca de Naruto o puxando mais para perto, perto o suficiente de sussurrar no ouvido e Naruto.- Eu também te amo.

E antes que Naruto pudesse sequer respirar, Minato uniu ambos os lábios, um roçar terno no início até Minato pedir passagem e começarem um lento beijo de amor e paixão, que, como a chuva, chega em um navio, o beijo se tornou selvagem, como se as bocas necessitassem uma da outra, como se precisassem se unir e se completar, era o amor do sol e da lua, um amor proibido, que finalmente se unira.

Se separaram ofegantes, corados, a pulsação a mil, mais felizes. Minato se levantou puxando Naruto do banco, precisavam de um lugar mais escuro, olhou em volta e viu um canto escuro o bastante que ninguém era capaz de ver sem ajuda de lanterna, puxou Naruto para lá e quando alcançaram o destino, jogou Naruto contra a parede com um sorriso malicioso antes de começar um novo beijo e tocar o corpo de seu filho.

Naruto gemeu entre o beijo procurando mais contato, mais atrito, Minato fazia questão de atender os desejos que o copo de Naruto precisava, dando a atenção requerida por Naruto, e Minato realmente não se importava, na verdade cuidaria desses desejos sempre que precisasse, mesmo porque estava atendendo os seus também.

-Hn... Otou-san...

-Shh, Naruto... Tem que fazer silêncio. -Minato mordeu o glóbulo da orelha de Naruto, fazendo-o prender um gemido rouco que queria sair de sua garganta de tudo quanto é modo.

Minato deslizou seus lábios pela pele macia e perfumada de Naruto e chupou o pescoço bronzeado como uma fruta doce, Naruto era a presa, Minato o caçador, e caçador estava se divertindo com sua presa, está se divertindo muito com sua presa.

Minato desceu mais os lábios se agachando um pouco e começou a chupar e morder todo o tórax de Naruto, o garoto se esforçava ao máximo para não gemer, mas era o mesmo que tentar pegar a fumaça com as mãos, ela escapava pelos dedos e flutuava para longe, sumindo no ar tão rápido quanto apareceu, e os gemidos saiam mesmo que Naruto tentasse controlar.

Minato começou a desabotoar a própria camiseta e em seguida envolveu a cintura de Naruto fazendo os corpos colarem-se, a posição era perfeita, enquanto Naruto olhava corado nos olhos de Minato com as mãos pousadas no peito de Minato, a diferença de tamanho visível, daria uma foto em tanto para fãs de yaoi, do qual, naquele lugar deveria ter no mínimo umas trinta.

Minato colou os lábios junto aos de Naruto, beijando-o com fome, lambendo o pescoço e em seguida, tocando o corpo menor provocando arrepios e mais gemidos. Minato se separou de Naruto por alguns segundos e foi com surpresa que Naruto ficou nas pontas dos pés começando por sua conta um novo beijo, Minato sorriu malicioso, Naruto não era tão inocente assim, e começou a desabotoar a calça de Naruto.

-Você quer que eu entre em você Naru?

-Q-quero.

A respiração de Naruto estava trêmula, mas um sorriso reinava em sua face.

-Aqui?

-Agora.

-Você quer?

-Quero.

Minato sorriu novamente, ouviu o que queria, beijando Naruto, pressionando-o contra a parede, roubando-lhe o fôlego desabotoou sua própria calça e abaixou a de Naruto lambendo os dedos ao se separarem, passou a mão pelas nádegas de Naruto e então introduziu um dedo, Naruto tapou a própria boa mordendo os dedos tentando impedir seu gemido alto, Minato sorriu malicioso.

-Gosta?

A voz de Minato estava carregada de 'boas intenções'

-E-eu... Dói um pouco, mas...

-Mas? -Minato mordeu o lóbulo do ouvido de Naruto movendo seu dedo e ouviu o gemido mal contido de Naturo, rouco pelo prazer.

-E-eu... Gosto...

Minato sorriu vitorioso introduzindo o segundo dedo e movendo-o com mais força.

-Gosta quanto?

Naruto olhou com brilho em direção dos olho de Minato.

-Gosto a ponto de perder minha cabeça, a ponto de me embriagar com você.

Naruto se esticou novamente tomando os lábios de Minato, num beijo mais selvagem que o anterior, Minato introduziu o terceiro e se apertou mais contra Naruto, aquilo há muito tempo já havia passado dos limites, e dali em diante não tinham mais limite nenhum.

-Otou-san... Mais... Onegai...

Naruto ofegava, o olhar brilhando em pedido, e Minato, se algum momento tinha a oportunidade de dar para trás, não tinha mais nenhuma escolha, Naruto precisava dele, ele precisava de Naruto, eles precisavam se unir, unir seus corpos, suas almas, provando o amor que era apenas deles. Minato então terminou de tirar as calças de Naruto deixando-a num canto perto e passando as pernas de Naruto em volta de sua cintura, abaixou o suficiente de sua calça e penetrou Naruto.

Naruto mordeu com força o ombro de Minato, abafando seu gemido alto de dor, abraçando o mais forte que podia o corpo de Minato. Minato ficou parado acariciando os cabelos de Naruto, acalmando seu filho, sabia que a dor era muita, mas sabia que Naruto era forte, seu filho não era indefeso. Beijou a testa de Naruto e então ouviu a confirmação de que precisava.

-Otou-chan, se mova...

Naruto não precisou completar a frase, segurando firme a cintura de Naruto, encostando-o na parede, Minato começou a se mover, sem deixar de lamber e chupar o pescoço de Naruto, marcando bem aquela parte como marcava o resto do corpo, marcando aquele corpo como seu e de mais ninguém, agora, Minato era dono de Naruto, como Naruto era dono de Minato, desde que aquilo começara amos se pertenceram.

-Otou-chan... Mais...

Naruto sussurrou rouco em seu ouvido, e Minato fez tudo que Naruto pedia, lhe dava mais, metia mais forte, Naruto gemia de prazer, tentando abafar o máximo possível os gemidos, as estocadas ficaram cada vez mais forte, mais selvagem, apagando qualquer pensamento dos amantes de ambos, e então, no seu êxtase final, Naruto esvaiu-se, em seguida Minato, diminuindo o ritmo, se abaixando lentamente até estar sentado com Naruto no seu colo, que estava encostado na parede, as respirações aceleradas.

-Otou-chan... Eu te amo.

-Eu também Naru... Eu também.

Depois de um tempo Naruto e Minato se limparam e chegou um especialista, que conseguiu abrir a porta, todos saíram e foram para as suas casas, e no final Naruto se esqueceu completamente do seu filme e de seu medo.


End file.
